Return to before the Beginning
by Pyro Yuki
Summary: Yugi and his friends are called on by mystic forces to travel to the Egypt of the Ancient past where Atem is waiting for them. Or supposed to be. But as evil forces and fate drives them apart, is it possible for their friendship to last? To make matters more difficult, none of them are the same as before. No Yaoi. T rating mostly, but may have some M rated moments.
1. Chapter 1: The Start

**Author's Note:**

No Yaoi or Yuri

None. I swear it. EVEN if you think it is...it ain't.

Only Teana's name will be the same as that one game, Joey will be Joseph and Tristan will be Tiberius.

It's been a long while since I posted anything. Surprisingly enough, I've been writing this things up to 4 chapters already. I needed to post this.

Also, the first and second chapter are the only two that don't have some kind of adventure in it. It's just kinda the start.

 **Author's Note End~**

* * *

 **...** means time skip

"." Words. _Italics are thoughts_

* * *

"To Atem! And the anniversary of our trip to Egypt! "Joey called out, raising his glass of coke for a group toast.

"I'll toast to that!" Tristan answered the call, knocking his glass with his best friend's.

"Hey! Don't leave us out! Right Yugi?" Tea laughed, raising hers as Yugi lifted his up his more slowly.

Having an anniversary party for Atem had been Joey's idea. They had all been so willing to do it because they all wanted to cheer themselves up on the day that they had lost Atem. The Pharaoh had finally found peace in his own time, but that didn't stop the crushing sadness that came from him leaving. Yugi in particular had it hard. He had thought that he had been ready to help the Pharaoh's spirit find peace, but each day, he found himself more and more detached from reality. Nothing felt real to him anymore. He felt like he had lost more than a friend, a piece of himself maybe. And the others knew it too.

"A whole year, eh?" Joey slouched on Yugi's couch after taking a swig. "Hard to believe it. It sure has been boring without him. Even rich-boy has been quiet." He sighed. Tristan elbowed him in the chest.

"Hey! What was that for?!" Tristan looked in Yugi's direction. "Oh… Sorry Yug." Joey looked embarrassed.

"I-It's no problem, Joey. You're right though. Kaiba hasn't been coming up with any tournaments."

"I heard that he's been making plans to start a dueling school." Tea piped in too quickly.

"Why would he do that? A dueling school? Doesn't sound like him to do something good for anyone." Joey rolled his eyes, growling. Yugi had a sneaking suspicion that he was a little bit jealous.

"Well whatever he does it for, I think it's a pretty neat idea. Duel Monsters sure is changing a lot. From stone tablets to the most famous card game around. I wonder what it will be like by the time we are adults." Yugi brightened up a little bit. That gave Joey his opportunity.

"Hey Yug! How about a duel? Just like old times! Though this time it will be without life threateningly high stakes." Joey chuckled.

Yugi smiled. "Sure, but tomorrow, okay? It's a little late for a card game. Grandpa is already asleep. He only allowed me to be up this late because he knew how important of a day today is."

"Your Grandpa is awesome, Yugi." Tristan glanced up the stairs where Yugi and his Grandpa slept above the store.

"He never lets me forget it with his stories…hey! That reminds me, I never told you the story of how Grandpa even found the Millennium Puzzle!"

"Really?! Tell us!" Tea asked.

"Well, he was guided to the Valley of the Kings by two guides…." Yugi started with more drama than he normally would. Talking about good events from the past always seemed to cheer him up a little.

 **…**

The whole gang was soon fast asleep, after spending three more hours awake and telling stories, they had finally gone to sleep.

But Yugi was tossing and turning on the couch; his dreams were dark and gave him a cold sweat.

Ancient Egypt was burning to the ground. The city was just as it had been in the visions of the past, but it brought new horrors to Yugi. The monsters he knew from the card game had come alive and were slaughtering the civilians. He made a dash for the palace. To see Atem and find some way to explain this nightmare. "Atem!" He called, dashing into the throne room. He stopped in his tracks at what he saw.

Atem and his entire court were nothing but stone statues, frozen with looks of shock and fear.

"No! What happened here?! This never happened in the past so what is this?!" Yugi cried, looking around for anyone still alive.

"Yugi…"

Yugi turned to see Shadi appear from behind a curtain. "Shadi! I thought you and Atem had moved on! Why is this happening?!" He asked him. The normally stoic man was frowning with many mixed emotions on his face.

"… … …" Shadi's lips began to move in a hurried fashion as he approached Yugi in an equally hurried pace.

"I…I can't hear you…What are you saying?" Yugioh felt like his ears had gone deaf suddenly. He knew Shadi was talking by the way his throat moved, but he just couldn't hear him. He took a step back as Shadi was walking right into him with no sense of stopping. But he just went right through him as if Yugi was the ghost this time.

He whipped around to try to grab his shoulder when he stopped. Shadi had turned to him and was looking down at Yugi.

"Yugi…there is great evil that plagues the past that will affect the future. The Pharaoh won't be able to stop it this time. I fear no one can." His voice rang out clearly this time. But there was something else echoed oddly with it.

"What evil is it? Surely Bakura can't be-"

"It is far worse than Bakura. But thanks to events, Bakura has allowed a spirit from the deepest corners of the Shadow Realm to be set free. The Millennium Items are needed once again to defeat this final enemy."

"But they were lost when the temple collapsed!"

"They are still there. Resting in the darkness. They will be the key." Shadi began to fade before his eyes.

"Shadi! Tell me! What is this darkness?"

"Yug…Yugi!"

A pair of hands jolted Yugi out of his dream. Joey was shaking his shoulders to wake him up.

"J-Joey?"

"You okay, man? You were crying out in your sleep. Something about Shadi…" Joey looked really concerned for him.

"I…I did." Yugi gathered his thoughts back together. He was home. Not in Egypt. He touched his forehead to find it covered in a cold sweat. He looked around the room to see everyone stare at him with concern. Even Grandpa was up.

"Yugi…You dreamt of Shadi?" Tea asked, looking very worried. "Is it about Atem?"

"…Yeah…" Yugi answered. "It was a horrible dream. Ancient Egypt is in grave danger if I don't help Atem. I'm not sure what is going on, but I think I have to go back to the Valley of the Kings."

"You mean 'WE' have to go, right?" Joey placed a hand on his shoulder. "If something's happened that's freaked you out this much, then we have to go together. We went together last time, didn't we?" He gave him a thumbs'-up.

"Joey's right. We'd never let you go alone." Tea added.

"Well I'm not sticking around here if you guys aren't." Tristan added.

"Guys…" Yugi was glad his friends were coming. He didn't think that he could do this alone. What made him scared the most was not facing this new enemy, but doing it all alone.

"I suppose this was bound to happen. The Pharaoh was such a big part in our lives, I'd be surprised if something didn't happen even after he was gone." Grandpa chortled, getting breakfast ready.

"Grandpa…You thought this would happen?" Yugi looked stunned.

"I had hoped all this 'dark and terrible evils' stuff was all over, but it is possible that the past isn't quite as done with us as we'd like to think. We need to get to Egypt as soon as possible."

"I know just who to call for this." Tea picked up her cell phone and began to dial up a number in seconds.

"Who?" Joey asked, dumbfounded.

 **END**


	2. Chapter 2: The Fallout

**Author's note:**

K, so what I did before now was kinda make chapters 3 and 4 but skipped 2 because I just didn't have a good feeling about it. I hate doing chapters that need to be done before the awesome ones I think up happen. Chapter 3 is going to be much better than 1 and 2 AND longer AND will finally be going somewhere. There actually IS a purpose for the first two chapters to be so boring. :3

Also, I'm writing this and adding to Chapter 3 after only getting 4ish hours of sleep…yay

* * *

 **...** means time skip

"." Words. _Italics are thoughts_

* * *

"That is indeed, quite a story, Mr. Moto." Ishizu Ishtar was the first to speak after Yugi and the gang (and Grandpa) had flown to Egypt by the Ishtar's private plane and explained why they were visiting this time. The Ishtar family had known by now not to question a sudden trip to Egypt by a bunch of 17 year olds who once happened to have the spirit of an ancient pharaoh in a magical item they had been born to protect. (I know, right?)

"Are you sure it was Shadi?" Marik asked, arms crossed with a frown on his face.

"I'd know Shadi anywhere, and he's been the only connection to Atem since our final due." Yugi insisted. He didn't know why the Ishtars looked so unconvinced. Ishizu looked deep in thought and didn't look like this was something she had ever seen when she had used the Millennium Necklace once upon a time. Marik looked like he simply didn't believe Yugi and that he had some underneath reason for all this. Odion looked like he always did, stern as a rock.

"I don't see how Shadi could contact you, Yugi. He passed on along with all the other remaining spirits when Atem left this world. Maybe you're just missing having him around." Marik pointed out, finally giving voice to all the doubts everyone had.

"I've never had those kinds of dreams without a good reason, Marik. Atem or Shadi, someone from the other side needs our help!"

"That's right! We're a team, Yugi. And it couldn't hurt to at least check things out. If nothing happens then that's fine too." Tea chimed in, standing at his side. Joey and Tristan both nodded.

The Ishtars glanced at one another but nodded. "Very well. We will take you back to the Valley of the Kings and the Wdjat temple ruins. Get in the car." Marik ordered the group.

 **…**

"Um, Yug…you SURE that this is where we should be? I mean…there's almost nothing here anymore." Joey stated after they had climbed out of the car and started down the stairs. The whole entrance was blocked by the cave in that happened when Yugi won the duel against Atem.

"The mountain didn't collapse so there must be some way in." Yugi searched for a way passed the rubble. His eyes fixed with determination. Joey shrugged and started to help him out. Everyone did, even if the Ishtars were a little pessimistic at first.

"This reminds me of a time in my youth. I had to dig out some of the walls and rubble to search through tombs. Which is why I brought these," Grandpa leaned back into the car and came out with rope and other equipment used to dig out rocks.

"Thanks Grandpa," Yugi smiled and took a pickaxe from him.

It wasn't long before some of the wall gave away to an opening large enough to go through. They all crawled through the opening to an area that wasn't buried by the collapse and was supported by semi broken pillars. The group lit up lanterns and torches and Yugi couldn't be happier.

"The temple has been in in ruins ever since Yugi's battle with the Pharaoh. Please be careful. If anything should happen and you become trapped…" Ishizu started to say, looking very worried.

"You're not coming?" Tea asked.

"Frankly speaking, none of us should even be here. It's a tomb that has served its purpose and should be left forgotten." Marik stated flatly. Joey let out a growl.

"Why you! What's with you guys?! You act like bringing us here was a crime or something!"

"It's not that. It's just that all of this is too strange. The Pharaoh's soul was to part with this world along with the Millennium items and it has done so. Nothing beyond that was supposed to happen. All of the chapters of this story have been closed and now we find out that it hasn't. It's just…eerie." Ishizu spoke up for her brother. Odion nodded.

"I know it's not supposed to be possible, but everything we've BEEN through already was abnormal. Nothing has been normal ever since I first solved the Millennium Puzzle. I truly believe this was meant to happen." Yugi told them, turning to face them all.

Before anyone could say anything else, Yugi's hand had brushed one of the rocks, slightly pushing it aside. A low rumbling sound started to echo throughout the temple and many rocks fell away, revealing a very dark and long way down into oblivion.

"I'm going down there and finding the Millennium items. That's a start at least." Yugi wrapped one end of the rope tightly around a broken pillar at the edge of the abyss three times before doing so with himself, securing the line. He picked up a torch.

"Wait for us, Yugi!" Joey, Tristan, and Tea called to him, each grabbing their own rope.

"I'll stay up here and pull you up if anything happens. Here, take these." Grandpa gave them several survival packs and the lanterns.

"Thanks Grandpa. And thanks for taking us back to the temple, Ishizu, Marik, Odion. We'll go on from here." Yugi smiled at them all each before starting to rock climb down into the dark. His friends quickly followed.

 **(Somewhere else inside the Temple)**

 **Finally…**

 **…**

"How much longer does this go on? I feel like we're just going to end up on the other side of the world." Tristan stated, sweat sliding down his brow. The others were thinking the same.

"It shouldn't be too long. We can breathe just fine, thank goodness." Yugi replied.

"How do you know, Yug?"

"I feel a great power coming closer as we go farther in."

"I just hope it's the GOOD great power and not any Shadow Monsters…"

"Don't worry, Tea. Hey, I've got an idea. Why don't we just-" Tristan was about to say his plan when Yugi felt solid ground connect with his shoe.

"Guys! We're here! Solid ground," Yugi cut in. "Never mind," Tristan blushed. He was going to suggest throwing a rock down to hear any sound of the ground.

Everyone did a collective sigh of gratitude. After all, half the day must have been spent just climbing DOWN.

Yugi lifted his torch and looked around. It was still hard to see, even with four sources of light. It was like the shadows swallowed it all up. "We're close."

The group walked and pushed their way through and over the ruined temple, hoping that something would come along. And finally…

"There! The Millennium Puzzle!" Yugi cried out, almost brought to tears by the memories that just the Puzzle brought to him. Almost. He rushed forward to pick it out of the dirt and rubble.

"The others are right here too." Joey pointed out, bending down and reaching out with two hands and picking the Millennium Eye and Ring up out of the dirt. Tristan and Tea did the same. Tristan picked up the Millennium Necklace and Key while Tea picked up the Millennium Scale and Rod. Yugi brushed the dirt off the eye of the Puzzle, as if he was cleaning something he had neglected to give attention to.

That's when all the items shined in a dark light, pulsing out power.

"H-Hey! What's going on?!"

"Yugi!"

 **…**

 **I've waited 3,000 years and more for this. As they say, "It's time to duel."**

...

* * *

 **Author's Note:** The bold words are of a disembodied voice, obviously. Just to say, I'm going with the 3,000 years old Atem but I'm changing history around a bit. Sorry, but that's how I need the story to go. I'm also sorry that these two chapters are such short reads. I'm posting up the 3rd chapter with this one. Should make up for that.

Next Chapter: The Lost Boy


	3. Chapter 3: The Lost Boy

**MUST READ ALL** :

Yes, I know that TECHNICALLY, the first Romans weren't even really an empire until like 753 BC or something and that Atem was born pretty much 1,000 BC, but please cut me some slack. I needed Rome to be the invading army that Atem's father faced and needed to make the Millennium items for. I shall explain more on this later, but pretty much the same concepts of the Shadow Games for Egypt as they are for Rome, but instead of stone tablets being the 'monster's calling cards', I've decided to have them just 'roam' the Middle East sometimes as a part of nature and have them be named like all the monsters from the myths. (EX: Centaur, Cerberus, Minotaur, Gargoyles, etc.)

 **Also** , I'm trying to literally pretend that they've gone back in time. To before women & slave rights, lower class hard life, unhygienic ways, etc. **So if anything I write happens to offend my readers that badly (it'll get pretty bad at some moments), then I'm sorry but to my knowledge, this was how they acted.** Things weren't the same as they were for us 'modern' people. It's not a G Rated life. It's a Game of Thrones'-ISH life. **I just like to be realistic when writing a make-believe fanfic.**

* * *

 **...** means time skip

"." Words. _Italics are thoughts_

* * *

Joey felt like he had been floating around within a dream for maybe a minute, but within that minute, he felt a tingling sensation all throughout his body. He had begun to pick up speed a little and headed towards a light.

Before he knew it, his spirit had started heading for the ground from the sky. He expected to hit ground and braced for it, but instead he came into contact with…something else.

"Hey! Boy! Get your lazy Roman ass up!"

Joey was jerked onto his feet by a large hand. He opened his eyes and blinked a couple of times to get into focus. He ended up staring at a very ugly bearded man in a filthy turban who was holding him up by the front of his clothes.

"…Who…the hell are you? Where the hell am I?" He growled in a raspy voice. He sounded very thirsty just as he felt. His head kept spinning badly as well. And he felt so weak… so small and helpless. Why?

"EH? Has this heat gotten to your brain or something, Roman? I said, get up! Can't have you dyin' before we sell you. We paid your family a lot of coin for you and you are going to work it back." He sneered in his face. Joey was so distracted from the smell of his breath that he almost forgot what he had said.

"S-…Sold me…." He muttered back, trying to register what was happening.

"That's right, now get a move on!" He threw Joey onto the soil roughly and without care of injury. Joey flinched as he felt his knees get cut by what felt like sandpaper. He looked at the ground and realized that for miles around there was nothing but sand. Sand and the scorching sun.

 _Where the heck am I? Egypt? The Past? Where is everyone?_

But he hardly had time to register the state he was in before another man started binding his tied up wrists to the fat old camel with a new rope, as the old one seemed to have snapped, allowing him to fall to the ground. He heard the metal clink of chains on his ankles. The only thing he could feel was pain and the taste of sand. From his knees and blistering feet to his splitting head and scorched throat. He felt like he had been pulled, thrown, and dragged around for four days straight….and maybe he had.

That was when Joey realized something VERY HUGE: …He had shrunk! His arms and legs were small and skinny like chicken bones, the beige rag of a shirt he was wearing was three sizes too big for him to wear, and every adult around him was at LEAST five or six heads taller than him! No WONDER he had been tossed so easy like a ragdoll…he WAS a ragdoll! A child!

"W-wha?! What the heck is going on here?!" He gasped, checking his body and then the size of his hand. He was HALF his normal height! He could have been Yugi's height! Maybe less! What sort of freaky magic was this?! Wasn't he supposed to just be himself in the Egypt of the past?! Shadi never said ANYTHING about shrinking!

The men around him were packing up camp on their horses to start a new day's journey. They seemed to pay no attention to him as they took large gulps of water from their flasks. Joey would have fought for every drop that went down their throats if he was in any sort of condition to do so. This heat alone was killing him. His tanned skin dark red from the sun. He had the same blonde hair, but much darker skin. He couldn't tell if anything else had changed.

But soon Joey had wished that he was back at the tomb site. They had traveled a whole day and believe it or not, he felt WORSE than when he had started! He could barely string two words in his mind together. He was lagging behind as he mostly just let the camel and rope drag his arms and body forward.

"Hey. Didn't I tell you to give him some water before we left? The boy looks worse than death." One of the slave traders was saying to another after looking back at Joey.

"Ops. Eh, he'll survive. We'll just have to give him some tomorrow after we've stopped at the next village." The man laughed without a care. Joey would have punched all his teeth out, but all he felt was despair as he continued, "After we travel another day! HA!" The man started to laugh, quickly joined by the others.

 _You've gotta be kidding me! I'll die if I don't get something to drink! I haven't eaten a thing since who knows how long either! …Man if any of the real Egyptian Gods exist, I could really use some help here…_

But his silent plea was ignored until the slave traders finally stopped for the night by a rocky canyon that stretched on forward forever. They were putting up their tents and getting a fire going before untying Joey's bounds. They kept the chains on his ankles though. And his hands were still tightly bound together too. His wrists were red but his fingers were pale from the numbness.

As painful as the large rocks were underfoot, Joey slumped onto the ground the second they untied him. As far as his luck was going, he would be sleeping right there for the night. On rocks without any food…any water…anything to cover himself up with. He would rather lose a million duels to Kiaba than be in the sorry state he was in now.

And he couldn't believe he was thinking this, but Joey Wheeler was beginning to wish it would all just end. Him. The sun. The horrible men. He'd rather just die than go another day like this. He had a horrible sinking feeling that whoever's physical body he was in right now, had probably done so already. This wasn't his body as far as he could tell anyway.

Joey closed his eyes to let the darkness come over him when he thought he heard a flute noise. That was a strange sound to hear in the middle of nowhere. There wasn't any birds or trees after all. But he didn't even raise his eyelids…not until he heard the thunder of horse hooves on the rocks.

He struggled to look up with one elbow to prop him up. He saw maybe a group of ten men, all on horses, ride towards them. All were carrying blades held up for battle.

The slave traders saw all of this and scattered like mice. A couple ran for their horses to ride off and leave the camels behind while other just stupidly attempted the same on foot. The new threat had been on them in seconds. They attacked the slave traders that were foolish enough to stay behind and fight. Other horsemen went after the scattered ones. The campsite was in shambles as they kicked over anything that was in their way.

Joey honestly didn't know whether he should jump for joy for just wait for one of them to notice him and cut him down. He didn't have the strength to fight or run, barely to even get up. Nothing he did would matter soon enough anyway. So he just slumped back onto the rock and waited for the strike of steel in his skin.

But strangely, it never came. He felt hands shake his shoulder to move him onto his back. The smaller rocks pierced into his skin but all he did was look up with hollow brown eyes. He saw a boy that was a little too familiar to him.

"Hey, father! He's not dead!" The boy cried out after staring at him for a second longer. A man came over to him.

"Must be a poor lad that they were going to sell in the next town over. You got any life left in you, boy?" The man lightly smacked Joey's cheek as if to wake him.

"Ba…ku…ra?" Joey choked out after trying to use his voice after the whole day. It was hardly louder than a whisper.

The white haired boy blinked in surprise. "How do you know my name? Am I that famous already?" He chuckled.

"Go get him some water, Bakura. I need to check with everyone to see what we got tonight." The man's face was too blurry to make out…in fact, Bakura's was too, but Joey knew that strange white hair anywhere.

"We're not going to kill him?" Bakura asked curiously.

"Why kill a boy too weak to stand? Just do as I say and give him some water. He's been through enough it seems. Cut his bindings and get the shackles off. He'll be in your care for a while." Bakura's father never looked back at Joey but his eyes were closing anyway so he was putting his trust in whatever lady luck out there that was finally smiling upon him.

 **…**

Lady luck came with a bucket of water.

Joey jolted awake as he felt lukewarm water soaking his chest and face. He coughed slightly as he turned to one side so none of it would go down his lungs or up his nose.

"I didn't want you to sleep too long. We are leaving soon…um…" Bakura's voice came from over him. Joey looked up to see him holding the upside-down bucket and looking a little embarrassed that he had no idea who Joey was.

"Jo…Joseph…but my friends call me Joey most of the time." Joey coughed. Bakura stared at him strangely.

"A Hebrew name? Blond and a Hebrew name? Just where the heck do you come from?"

Joey sat up, still coughing a little. He noticed that he had wrappings up and down his arms, legs, and around his shoulders. Bakura must have done that to his worst injuries caused by the slave traders. He noticed that he had been taken into one of the slave trader's tents as he rested. He looked at Bakura clearly now.

Bakura looked almost just like he had when Joey traveled to the past last time. Only this time, he didn't have a scar on his face and his clothing was just simple tan cloth with red trimming on the sleeves. He was younger too. Much younger. And though it was the same person, the look in his eyes weren't that of malice or hatred. Just child curiosity.

"I'm Roman…maybe." _That's what those guys called me anyway. It's best to play along with that…for now._

"Maybe?" Bakura crossed his arms, giving him a disbelieving look.

"I…uh…I can't really remember anything. I just know my name. I don't really know anything else… Probably just the heat," Joey told him.

"Huh… well where-ever you come from, you're free to do whatever you want now." Bakura smirked, sitting down cross-legged by Joey. "All the slave traders are either dead or have run off. The smarter ones anyway." Bakura picked up a water flask and handed it to Joey. He looked a little suspicious at it first, but then he began downing the whole thing as soon as he could. It felt so great. Like it washed away his worries.

"Thanks for saving me." Joey said after he had finished. Bakura didn't seem to mind.

"It's not your fault that you were with them. The King would never hold it against you."

"The King?"

"My father, AND the leader of our village!" Bakura boasted proudly, puffing out his skinny chest.

"Which is?"

"Kul Elna." Bakura eyed Joey's face for any sort of fear or shock. None was there as Joey wasn't the fastest person and he had never really heard of such a place before. Or at least, he couldn't remember.

"You really don't know what that is? It's the village of 'thieves, murderers, bandits and the like', or so they say. People are just too scared of us to ever visit. Nor should they," Bakura laughed. Joey opened his mouth to ask another question. At least he seemed to be out of danger at the moment.

"Bakura? How's the boy doing?" Bakura's father entered the tent. The man had his long grey-blue hair tied back in a ponytail. He had a small beard that went just off his chin. He would look like someone's middle-aged father if not for the scar across his forehead. He studied Joey in the same detail as he did.

"He's getting better. He says his name is Joseph." Bakura spoke before Joey could.

"Interesting name. You a foreigner, boy?"

"He doesn't remember anything but his name, Chief." Bakura cut in again.

"Really…well give him some food and we'll be on our way back to the village. We're done here."

"Wait!" Joey burst out. He knew that in ancient Egypt that this Bakura was going to turn evil, but he was the only person for maybe miles around that was a familiar face. And if time passes enough, then surely he'll run into Atem when Bakura brakes into his palace.

"I…I want to repay you for saving me." He couldn't say that he just wanted to tag along. That would be weird. He had to use his brain to make sure this turned out right.

"No need to do that, Joseph. We weren't really planning on saving anyone. We saw a group of people and decided to raid them." Bakura's father pointed out bluntly.

"I know, but…I have no idea where I am or have any plans on where to go next. So I'd like to work for my stay if that is alright."

Bakura and his father exchanged a look, then Bakura smiled. "There's not many kids in the village, Father. Most of them are girls anyway." Bakura stuck out his tongue in disgust. Joey remembered being that age where girls had 'cooties' and to be avoided at all cost. Now it seems that he's BACK in that age.

"Hm…I suppose if he pulls his own weight, then I wouldn't mind. Just be ready to move out in a bit, you two." He chuckled and left the tent. Bakura grinned at Joey and threw him a more decent pair of clothes to put on. Still, they fit much better and had a little bit of green trimming on the collar and writs. Otherwise, he matched Bakura's red trimming. "You're going to love Kul Elna." He promised.

* * *

 **END CHAPTER:**

Next chapter: Kul Elna


End file.
